It is generally known to provide reinforcing members for use in intravascular catheters. It is also generally known to provide for curves or other shapes along the length of such catheters. The prior art offers a number of different structures and mechanisms for providing such curves or shapes within the body of the catheter. Each of these different structures and mechanisms has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative structures and mechanisms to provide shapes or curves in medical devices, such as catheters.